Una noche de tormenta
by yuko07
Summary: Misaki le teme a las tormentas pero siempre abra alguien dispuesto a confortarlo


Hola este es mi primer fic one-shot. No sé muy bien cómo funciona este sitio pero espero no romper ninguna regla jaja espero que les guste. Aclaro este fanfic ya esta subido en otra página con el nombre de yûko-chan

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de junjou romántica no me pertenecen son propiedad de shungiku nakamura

UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA

En un lujoso pent-house se encontraba durmiendo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes  
Que llegaban a expresar la inocencia de un niño aunque le pertenecía a un joven de 19 años  
Takahashi Misaki. Tenía un sueño profundo pero la inesperada lluvia que cayó sobre la ciudad lo llevo a tener una pesadilla  
-SUEÑO DE MISAKI-  
Se encontraba en una casa y se veía a sí mismo de pequeño hablando con sus padres  
-¡Vayan no se preocupen por mi estaré bien! Ya me siento mejor miren—les dijo mientras saltaba  
-Está bien cariño pero recuerda mantente en cama que no estás totalmente recuperado—dijo la mujer mayor que parecía a él con su pelo largo castaño y sus ojos verdes que miraban con dulzura al pequeño (-Oka-san—susurro el castaño observando)  
-hai-dijo el niño con sus mejillas rojas  
-Bien entonces nos vamos, volveremos pronto hijo—hablo el hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules opacos, su mirada era firme pero tierna (-Oto-san-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)  
-hai, hai ya vayan, pero no se olvide de traer los regalos y los dulces –  
-claro, claro no te preocupes, nos vemos—hablaron los adultos cerrando las puerta, dejando a un niño con sus mejillas rojas parado enfrente de la puerta que cansado se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir y esperar por sus padres  
-¡No! Esperen no vayan Oto-san, Oka-san-grito Misaki pero nada podía hacer, por su mente paso el recuerdo de la tragedia como si de un película se tratase, sus lagrimas caían incapaz de detenerlas y un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho.

-FIN DEL SUEÑO-

Despertó asustado, agitado y algo sudado estaba desorientado pero recordó el sueño y no pudo evitar ponerse triste, miro por la ventana y se asustado del rayo que había azotado la ciudad en ese momento. Impulsado por el miedo y el sentimiento de querer ser reconfortado  
Se dirigió temeroso por los pasillos del gran pent-house hacia la habitación del gran escritor "Usami Akihiko sensei" se asomo por la puerta y lo observo dormir tan tranquilo se acerco y miro su rostro tan apacible, su cabello suave y plateado, sus pestañas y sus ojos cerrados pero su mente le recordó que detrás de esos parpados se encontraban los ojos lilas del escritor esos ojos que le encantaban y generaban miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo que lo paralizaban  
Pero era incapaz de admitir esto frente al escritor sacudió su cabeza con el rostro sonrojado por sus propios pensamientos solo para darse cuente que era arrastrado a la cama para estar entre los brazos del peli plata que ya se encontraba despierto

Misaki:- U...Usagi-san!?  
Usagi:- Que sucede Misaki acaso extrañabas mi compania?  
M:- eh!? P...Pero que cosas dices Usagi-san!  
U:- ah? Entonces cual es la razón de que estés parado al lado de mi cama mirándome?—dijo el escritor buscando ponerlo nervioso  
M:- eh…etto…yo….  
U:-No tienes escusas Misaki te lo eh dicho una vez y te lo digo de vuelta "ríndete" – susurro en su oído para acto seguido besar al menor  
M:- Mmm….. Ah! Usagi-san –  
El pequeño estaba colorado ese beso lo descoloco pero no dijo nada no se "resistió" como solía hacerlo cosa que extraño al escritor pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo hizo suyo como tantas veces Misaki disfruto el acto de amor al que ambos cuerpos se entregaban. Luego de acabar Usagi salió suavemente del interior de Misaki para abrasarlo este solamente se dejo. El silencio reinaba en la habitación y solo se podía escuchar el ruido de la lluvia que caía tranquila  
U:- has estado muy cooperativo esta noche Misaki-  
M:-uh? Bueno yo….  
U:- tranquilo no tiene nada de malo temerle a la lluvia-  
M:- Baka Usagi! Yo no le temo a la lluvia-  
U:-No? Entonces porque entraste? No era par que yo te reconfortara entre mis brazos?  
M:-Claro que no! Es solo que me trae malos recuerdos- susurro  
U:-uh?  
M:-Bueno veras—comenzó dudoso de contarle—tu sabes que cuando paso el accidente de mis padres era un día de lluvia verdad-el mayor asintió—bueno pues cada vez que llueve muy fuerte tengo el mismo sueño donde recuerdo todo lo sucedido esa noche—relato algo apenado el menor Usagi luego de escuchar el relato lo abrazo con fuerza queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad  
U:- Misaki –susurro cosa que hizo estremecer al pequeño – a partir de ahora cada vez que tengas ese sueño o te sientas triste puedes venir hasta mi porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado para abrasarte y reconfortarte-  
Misaki abrió sus ojos sorprendido por tal declaración, levanto su cabeza del pecho de Usagi y lo miro y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras y estaban llenas de amor  
-Usagi-san es tan amable—pensó acurrucándose en sus brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza por esta noche se dejaría llevar, sentir el cuerpo cálido del escritor, era como si nada pudiera lastimarlo  
Poco a poco fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo acurrucados por la suave lluvia  
U:- Misaki… TE AMO—le dijo al oído  
M:- yo también Usagi-san—susurro el menor durmiéndose en el acto sin notar la sonrisa que surcaba por el rostro del escritor que lo tenía abrazado posesivamente junto a él para luego entregarse al sueño y despertar a la mañana siguiente cada uno en los brezos del otro  
FIN


End file.
